


Supposed Potions

by Strange_Hearts



Series: The Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>" 'Hermione, if I ever show any signs of liking Ginny, I want you to drag me to the hospital wing for a love potion antidote.' 'Only if you're willing to do the same for me.' " Harry and Hermione suspect that their love of two certain Weasleys is potion induced after reading the sixth Harry Potter book. Set fifth and sixth year.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supposed Potions

_Mid-Fifth Year; After Christmas_

* * *

Harry Potter was in his dormitory bed, reading a book, a rather unusual sight, as it was usually his best friend Hermione Granger who had a book stick to her face. However, what was even more interesting was the title of the book; it was Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. No one had ever heard of it, though they did wonder why Harry was reading a book about himself.

It was obviously a good book, at least, that's what those who looked at Harry's facial expressions thought – he hadn't even put it down since he got it. The day passed as he sat there reading – he was lucky that it was Saturday, and that Dobby was keeping an eye on him enough to make sure he got food.

Ron Weasley, Harry's supposed best mate, had given up hours ago on getting Harry's attention, choosing instead to play chess with whoever hadn't gotten the warning of not playing with him. Hermione had gone to the library, planning on finishing all homework given in their classes, as well as researching some things she suspected would be on their O.W.L.s.

Of course, the fact that said book hadn't come to Harry until after she had gone to the library meant that Hermione had no idea about Harry state of being at the moment. So when she came back to the tower, and wondered where Harry was, she was surprised to discover that he hadn't left his bed.

"Harry," she said as she entered his dorm – no one bothered to stop her, slightly afraid of being harmed if they tried to. Walking up to his bed, she looked at the book, noticing that he was on the last page. She waiting until he finished it and turned to her, looking surprised to see her. However, his mind filled with what he had just read, he didn't bother asking her what she was doing up there.

Instead, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Hermione, if I ever show signs of liking Ginny, I want you to drag me to the Hospital wing for a love potion antidote."

Hermione looked confused.

"Okay. Can I ask why you want me to do this?"

So he told her. He told her about everything he read, from his suspicions about Malfoy becoming a Death Eater – which turned out to be true, despite her and Ron not believing it – to his sudden romance with Ginny, including what she said when he broke up with her. He also informed her of Dumbledore's death, her confounding some guy named McLaggen to help Ron become Gryffindor Keeper, and her going out with same McLaggen in an attempt to make Ron jealous when he begins to date Lavender Brown…after Ron flaunts said relationship in her face, while making Harry sick to his stomach being around Ron.

"So, again I say, Hermione, if I ever show signs of liking Ginny, I want you to drag me to the Hospital Wing for a love potion antidote," Harry said. Hermione, whose mouth was making fish motions, finally found her voice.

"I fall for Ron!" she said, looking disgusted.

"Yeah," Harry said, wondering why she was so surprised. As it had been put in he book, he was waiting for it to happen.

"Why are you so calm about that?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, everyone expects you and Ron to get together. I mean, you're always arguing with him, and bickering like an old married couple, as Ginny once put it," he said.

"Harry, how can everyone expect it to happen when he barely respects me. I'm always arguing with him because he always annoys me, and those old married couples who bicker are not really arguing. At least, not the way that Ron and I do. We'd end up divorced sooner or later, if I hadn't killed him," Hermione said.

"Plus, why would I risk expulsion by using a spell on another classmate to help him, when I'd rather die than be expelled," Hermione continued. "No, that makes it seem like your not the only one whose being potioned up. Which means that, if I suddenly like Ron, then I want you to do the same thing to me that you want me to do to you if you suddenly like Ginny."

"So, basically, you'll take me to the hospital wing for that love potion antidote…" Harry said.

"Only if you're willing to do the same for me," Hermione said.

"Deal," Harry said, and the two shook on it, while Hermione took the book to read herself. She wanted to see just how out of character she was in it.

* * *

_Sixth Year; After First Match_

* * *

"Hermione," Harry said, entering the room she had ran into after Ron and Lavender's rather public display of affection. He was reminded of the book, even more so when he saw the little birds she had conjured up, and he remembered that promise he had made her after he had read the book, along with the one that she had made him.

He had been careful not to just accept anything from Ginny, a rather easy thing since neither he nor Hermione had been at the Burrow that summer – just the simple knowledge from the sixth year book about him had showed him a way of saving Sirius, while still exposing Voldemort to the world.

Yet, though he hadn't really wanted to mention it, he had begun to feel something for Ginny this year, two weeks ago. And Hermione hadn't been showing any signs either – she hadn't confounded McLaggen at the tryouts, though he had still chosen Ron, as McLaggen hadn't done well with those he had chosen as his Chasers – and Ginny wasn't one of them, which also made him wonder if he had been in his right mind in the book.

All of this was making him suspicious about the sudden influx of feelings he was having for Ginny now, yet he didn't want to believe it… He hadn't had anything from her, after all…

"Hermione, remember that promise we made each other last year," he finally said as he got her attention. She looked up at him.

"Harry, I haven't been potioned up. I just never realized that I really did want him," she said. Harry rolled his eyes, thinking, and then said, "I know. I was mostly talking about me. I think I'm falling for Ginny, but…I…I want to make sure…that I'm not potioned up. I mean, I did have those treats that Mrs. Weasley sent me two weeks ago, and that's when I started to feel like Ginny was the one."

He was lying a bit, of course, since he was sure that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do anything like that…though he did remember that one story he had overheard Mrs. Weasley telling Hermione that one summer…

This, thankfully, got Hermione's attention, and she dragged him to the hospital wing, where Harry told Madam Pomfrey his suspicions. He also made sure to mention Hermione having the same symptoms that he was.

Madam Pomfrey, of course, was up to the task, handing Harry and Hermione, whom she talked into taking it, a goblet eat filled with a neutralizer potion, one that was good for clearing any potion, including love potions, from a person's system. She only did this, of course, after scanning them to see if their suspicions were right, which, somehow, Harry had the feeling were right.

It took a few moments, but Harry immediately noticed a difference in this thinking. He was no longer feeling interested in Ginny. He looked over to Hermione, noticing the look on her face, which probably matched his own.

"I can't," Harry started to say, them shut him mouth as Hermione nodded her head. They both turned to Madam Pomfrey, who sighed.

"It seems that you were indeed under some potions. Mr. Potter, you were under the love potion Amortentia, while you, Miss Granger, were under the same love potion, but mixed with a jealousy potion as well," Madam Pomfrey said. "Now, I don't know if you have any plans of pressing charges or not, but I should warn you that using Amortentia carries an automatic sentence with it when it's discovered. Those who were in on this plan – meaning anyone who knew about it, in any way, shape, or form – are, as of now, being stripped of their magic."

Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened dramatically at that, and they left wing before Pomfrey could finish informing them of what would happen. She sighed; she hoped the two wouldn't do something stupid, since they were about to gain a heavy dose of magic, should there be many who were in on this plan to set the two up with certain people.

The consequences of it being found out were rather harsh, especially the spell that took the powers away barely differentiated between those who did and those who knew. The only saving grace for some people was whether or not they knew and attempted to tell someone, or didn't agree with the actions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house known as the Burrow, a middle-aged witch with vivid red hair gasped and dropped to the ground as she felt her magic being pulled from a bit violently. The woman curse – a very unusual reactions from – as she realized that the only reason why this was happening was because she had been found out.

The woman fainted as her magic finally left her.

* * *

At the same time, two children that shared some of the same features to each other and the red-haired woman had also dropped to the ground were they stood – in an empty classroom, while the ones new girlfriend waited outside while he talked to his sister. They felt something pulling their magic from them violently, and wondered what was causing this reaction. The pain knocked them both out as their magic finally left them as well.

* * *

At the Ministry, two people were also experiencing their magic being taken from them. Delores Umbridge, the previous year's Defense teacher and High Inquisitor, had collapsed as her meager powers wrenched themselves from her control. Having helped her old friend, Molly Weasley, in making Amortentia for the Potter brat and the mudblood, she was able to recognize the punishment for doing such a thing.

Two floors below, an unknown Death Eater simply called Yaxley was also experiencing his powers being taken, and simply hoped that the Dark Lord never realized that he had informed the other Death Eaters about the plan of dosing the Potter brat with Amortentia – all of those who had heard about it had, had a good laugh about how it would effect the Potter brat in the next fight against the Dark Lord.

Yaxley also spent quite a bit of time cursing Delores Umbridge, who had told him about it, knowing that he would consider it quite funny to hear; somehow, he had the feeling that Umbridge had known he was a Death Eater.

* * *

As Yaxley had predicted, every Death Eater who had heard about the Amortentia plan was now paying for knowing and agreeing to allow it to happen; unfortunately, that meant everyone, save for those in Azkaban and at Hogwarts at the moment, knew about it, including Bellatrix.

The only good thing was that some of them were so insane that they didn't realize that their powers were being taken from them – they simply thought that their Lord had gotten bored and was crucioing them, if they were even awake at the time.

* * *

The headlines the next day surprised and stunned everyone, especially when they read through the story, and more than one person was caught mentioning that they would never consider using a love potion on someone else again, especially if this was the effect.

Harry and Hermione, however, with Luna, found themselves laughing as they read through the list of names who had lost their magic, as they realized that most of the people were Death Eaters. When they had found out about Ron and Ginny, the two hadn't had much sympathy towards them for trying to take away Harry's and Hermione's free will, and had, in effect, began to grow closer to Luna and each other.

Neither of them, of course, realized that they now had more power than Dumbledore coursing through them; they would, of course, when Draco Malfoy, who had kept his powers, let Voldemort himself into the school – there weren't many Death Eaters left, so he had opted to go himself and take care of Harry while Draco killed Dumbledore – and Harry faced him in the Great Hall.

Everyone watched as they dueled – or, rather, everyone watched as Harry Potter pretty much slaughtered Voldemort in a flash of bright, blinding white light, light that hid the dark smoke that flowed from Harry's scar and screamed as it died.

Afterward, Harry, who had wondered what had happened, was finally informed of the rest of the consequences from the Amortentia attempt. The only thing he had to say afterwards was, "Hermione is going to flip when she finds out what our promise to each other caused."


End file.
